


Whose got the better theme song?

by GreenGlitchBitch



Series: Avengers one shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After endgame, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Competition, Engagement, M/M, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Songs, Steve and Bucky coming out, Tony gets really pissed, Tony starts something, Who has the best theme song?, mentions of civil war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: It was a regular morning in the tower. Steve was making breakfast for everyone, while all the rest of the Avengers sat down at the table with sleepy looks on their faces. Well, all except Tony, who was oddly absent this morning. He was usually the first one up, full of caffeine, and ready to start a new project. Steve was just about to ask Jarvis to check in on him, when a familiar guitar riff  was heard throughout the tower.





	Whose got the better theme song?

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had a few months ago, and I never really knew how to go about it, until yesterday. Based on a prompt I found, where Tony shows up to the tower while Iron Man by Black Sabbath, and then it becomes a competition to see who has the best theme song. I added an epilogue, because I couldn't not. I'll include links to each of the songs I used in this fic, in case you want to listen to them. And, if you want, who do you think should have won the song competition in the end, just cause I'm curious. There are a lot of good ones Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!

It was a regular morning in the tower. Steve was making breakfast for everyone, while all the rest of the Avengers sat down at the table with sleepy looks on their faces. Well, all except Tony, who was oddly absent this morning. He was usually the first one up, full of caffeine, and ready to start a new project. Steve was just about to ask Jarvis to check in on him, when a familiar guitar riff  was heard throughout the tower.

_ Has he lost his mind? Can he see or is he blind? Can he walk at all or if he moves will he fall? _

  “Mornin’ everyone! It’s a beautiful day out there!” Tony said, stepping out of the elevator, smiling ear to ear. Everyone groaned, the collective thought running through everyone’s mind was that it was too early to have to deal with Tony’s crap this morning.

  “Tony, can you ever just be quiet in the mornings?” Nat asked, glaring at Tony from over her tea mug, with a look of death that may or may not have sent a shiver of fear down Tony’s spine.

_ Is he alive or dead? Has he thoughts within his head? We’ll just pass him there, why should we even care? _

  “I mean, why be quiet when you have the best theme out of the entire team of Avengers?” Tony asked, looking proud of himself in his song choice. Natasha just raised her right eyebrow, in an unamused manner.

  “So you think you have the best theme song out of all of us?” she asked him calmly.

_ He was turned to steel, in the great magnetic field. Where he traveled time, for the future of mankind. _

__ “I mean, yeah. Nothing beats a song about me by Black Sabbath” Tony said, shrugging his shoulders.

  “We’ll see about that” Nat said, just as calmly as before, going back to sipping her tea.

  Everyone was more than anxious to find out when Nat would prove Tony wrong, but they didn’t find out until a week later. By then, everyone had all but forgotten what had happened that lazy morning, until Nat walked into the living room in the middle of the day, to her own theme song.

_ I’m gonna love you until you hate me. And I’m gonna show you what’s really crazy. You should have known better than to mess with me, heartache. I’m gonna lie to you, I’m gonna lie to you. Gonna lie to you, gonna lie to you, like a black widow, baby. _

__ “Oh come on! Do you even listen to Iggy Azalea more than this one song?” Tony asked, instantly remembering her threat. Nat just stood in the doorway, smirking, arms crossed, shoulders against the frame.

  “Looks like there’s someone else on the leaderboard” Clint said, standing up and walking to the chalkboard he set up on the far wall. He erased Tony’s name from the top spot, and wrote “Nat” in its place, putting Tony’s name below hers.

  “Oh come one, mine was clearly better! Cap, back me up on this one!” Tony said, sounding annoyed. Steve just smirked at Tony, and started mouthing the lyrics.

_ This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same.  _ _ First we're both down to play then somehow you go astray.  _ _ We went from nothing to something liking to loving, i _ _ t was us against the world now we just fucking.  _ _ It's like I loved you so much and now I just hate you, f _ _ eeling stupid for all the time that I gave you. _

  Tony just looked on, with his mouth ajar, and then walked out.

  “Whatever. Someone want to challenge Nat, be my guest! Change the leaderboard, so I don’t have to look at that shame” he said, and walked into the elevator, assumingly to go town to his lab. Nobody noticed it, but Pete, who was sitting off on his own, started smiling mischievously.

  It only took three days before everyone got to hear Pete’s theme song. It was just around lunch, and everyone was lounging about in the living room again, when Pete smiled.

  “F.R.I.D.A.Y, please play the first song on my Avengers Spotify playlist” he asked.

  “Of course, Peter” she replied, and the walls started playing a new song.

_ The perfect words never crossed my mind, cause there was nothing in there but you. I felt every ounce of me, screaming out, but the sound was trapped deep in me _

__ “What is this, kid?” Tony asked, looking confused.

  “It’s my theme song. It’s Signal Fire by Snow Patrol” Pete said, sounding desperate. All the Avengers looked at him with pity.

  “It was a good try, kid. But it doesn’t beat Nat’s” Clint said, erasing Tonys name from the board, and writing Peter’s in its place, making Tony third on the leaderboard.

  “I’ll accept that, if Pete gets to come in second place” Tony said, smiling.

  “To be fair kid, this is a great song, I’ll have to listen to it in my own time” Steve said, with a genuine tone to his voice, as he smiled at Peter.

_ All I’ve wanted, just sped right past me, but I was rooted fast to the earth. I could be stuck here for a thousand years, without your arms to drag me out. _

__ “Wonder who’s gonna try and beat Nat next” Clint asked, with a generous curiosity.

  They didn’t find out until later that evening, when Bruce, who decided to make dinner started playing his own song.

_ Come up to meet you, tell you I’m sorry. You don’t know how lovely you are. I had to find you, tell you I need you, tell you I set you apart. _

__ “Okay, I’ll give you that one, Bruce. Coldplay is a good band, and The Scientist is pretty accurate to you” Steve said, sitting on the couch, nodding along to the beat of the music.

  “Wait, how do you know about coldplay, Gramps?” Tony asked, looking at Steve curiously.

_ Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions. Oh, let’s go back to the start. Running in circles, coming up tails, heads up on a science apart. _

  “Me and Bucky started listening to modern songs. Coldplay is pretty good, but I like Clocks better” Steve explained, shrugging.

  “Me too” Bucky said, from Steve’s left.

  “So, where does that put Bruce?” asked Clint, standing at the board.

  “I’d say, tied for second place with Pete” Sam said, from the kitchen table, and Steve and Bucky nodded in agreement.

  “Fine, but we need someone to beat Nat!” Tony said, sounding exasperated that nobody had beaten Nat yet.

  “Well, you never know who’s gonna go next” Bucky said, smirking, and he and Steve shared a look that told Tony he needed to keep an eye on them.

  Two days later, a new song started playing.

_ I used to think that I could not go on, and life was nothing but an awful song. But now I know the meaning of true love, I'm leaning on the everlasting arms _ .

  They all looked around, as they tried to find out who the song was for.

_  If I can see it, then I can do it. If I just believe it, there's nothing to it. I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky. _

  As the first chorus started playing, Sam flew past the window in his wingsuit, and flipped them all off.

_ I think about it every night and day (night and day). Spread my wings and fly away. I believe I can soar, I see me running through that open door. _

  “Okay, Sam beats Nat. That was fucking awesome” Steve said, laughing so hard, his right hand hovered over his left pec, as he fell backwards on the couch.

  “Okay, even I agree, that was worthy of first place spot” Nat said, laughing along with Steve. 

  “So, that’s Sam in the lead, with that fantastic performance, Nat in second, Pete and Bruce are tied in third, and Tony sits in last place” Clint said, updating the leaderboard, which got a scowl out of Tony.

  Word got around fast to the rest of the Avengers who didn’t spend time in the Tower, and it seemed like everyone made it a competition, everyone eager to see who would end in first place. But nobody had played their own songs for about a week, until Tony called for a meeting with Strange, about the recent development about the sanctum. But nobody had anticipated how he would show up.

_ Hey! Witch doctor! Give us the magic words! All right, you go ooo ooo ooo ting tang walla walla bang bang! _

__ “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me” Tony said, facepalming, as Strange opened up a portal from the sanctum into the tower, and walked through it.

  “What the fuck is that?!” Tony yelled, pointing to the ceiling, where the music was coming from.

_ Ooo, eee, ooo ah ah, ting tang, walla walla bang bang. I told the witch doctor I was in love with you. _

  “Well, word got around about your little musical competition, so I figure I’d join in” Strange said, smirking with as much sass as Tony on a good day.

  “Okay, this isn’t better than Sam but it’s just as good. I vote Strange is tied for first!” Wanda said, raising her hand.

  “Seconded!” Clint said, and one after the other, each other Avenger voted for Strange. Clint walked out of the conference room for a few minutes, and returned with chalk on his hands.

  “So, that’s Sam and Strange tied for first, Nat is second, Bruce and Pete tied for third, and Tony in dead last” he said, as Tony glared at him.

  “Fine, but who knows. I can’t be in last the whole time. It’s impossible” Tony said, sounding done with the whole competition he’d started to begin with. But even he was wondering who would make the next move.

 

  The next morning, around 2 in the morning, everyone was woken up by a very loud song playing in everyone’s room, that was very clearly about Clint. At least it gave them a clear target to kill.

_ Me and my arrow, straighter than narrow. Wherever we go, everyone knows, it’s me and my arrow. _

__ “BARTON! PUT YOURSELF IN FIRST PLACE, THEN BE PREPARED TO DIE!!!” Bucky yelled, from his (and Steve’s) room, his voice traveling all throughout the tower. Clint quickly switched around the board, making himself in first place, had F.R.I.D.A.Y turn off the music, and ran for his life, making sure to double lock his door, in case both ex-russian assassins tried to murder him.

 

  After what became known as the “Morning arrow incident” everyone was anxious to kick Clint’s ass, or kick his ass off of the first place spot. (And in some cases, do both at the same time) But nobody knew who was next, as was the case with the last few attempts.

_ Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto. Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto. Mata ahoo hima de. Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto. Himitsu wo shiri tai _

__ “I’ve heard enough. Vision’s beats out Clint, and I’m inclined to believe nobody has an objections” Steve said, glaring at Clint, as everyone else nodded, and he placed Clint down to second, making Vision first, Clint second, Sam and Strange tied for third, Nat in fourth, Pete and Bruce tied for fifth, and Tony in sixth place. To be honest, he wanted to place Clint in dead last for the shit he pulled that night, but out of fairness, he only bumped Clint down to second.

 

  The next one was actually funny. All the Avengers were training in the training room together, when F.R.I.D.A.Y started playing another song, and everyone knew instantly who it was.

_ Though I've tried before to tell her, of the feelings I have for her in my heart. Every time that I come near her, I just lose my nerve, as I've done from the start.  _

__ Everyone stopped fighting and looked at Wanda, who just smirked, and flew up into the air, taking down the training bot who was hiding.

_ Every little thing she does is magic, everything she do just turns me on. Even though my life before was tragic, now I know my love for her goes on. _

__ “Okay Wanda. When training is over, you and Vision are tied for first. That song is too perfect to not put you in first” Bucky said, laughing. All the rest of the Avengers muttered their approval, and they continued training. True to his word though, the first thing Bucky did after reaching the living room was adding Wanda’s name to first place.

 

  It only took two more days before the next song came up. Everyone was in the Quinjet, flying back to the tower from a mission, when they all had the shit scared out of them.

_ (crank the music up) Bring that shit in! Ugh! Yeah, the movement’s in motion with mass militant poetry. Now check this out. Ugh! _

__ “Who the fuck listens to Rage Against the Machine?” Tony asked, as his heartbeat started to slow down, after that huge heavy metal jumpscare. Steve and Bucky both raised their hands, as Steve helped Bucky take out his braid that he used to keep his hair out of his face on missions.

_   In the right light, study becomes insight, but the system that dissed us, teaches us to read and write so-called facts are fraud. They want us to allege and pledge and bow down to their god.  _ _ Lost the culture, the culture lost, spun our minds and through time, ignorance has taken over.  _ _ Yo, we gotta take the power back! _

  “Woah, the patriotic gramps who fought for America listen to a band that yells at America?! Damn, never thought I’d see the day!” Sam said, shocked that he never knew.

  “I mean, their music is fucking awesome, and they’ve got a point” Steve said, headbanging to the music with Bucky, who’s long hair flew everywhere, the spirit of a heavy metal rocker, somehow inside this over 100 year old man.

_ Bam! Here's the plan motherfuck Uncle Sam, step back I know who I am. Raise up your ear, I'll drop the style and clear, it's the beats and the lyrics they fear! The rage is relentless, we need a movement with a quickness. You are the witness of change and to counteract… We gotta take the power back! _

  “Okay, so who’s song is this? Cause we need to know for the leaderboard” Tony asked, looking between Steve and Bucky. Bucky stopped headbanging, and raised his hand.

  “Okay, that doesn’t beat Wanda and Vision, but it does match Clint, so you’re both tied for second” Nat said, smiling at the weirdest old men she knew.  

  “Hell yeah!” Bucky said, and continued headbanging with Steve. When they got back, Steve was the first one to get to the leaderboard, so he wrote Bucky’s name in next to Clint.

 

  They didn’t have anymore challengers for about a week, until T’Challa and Shuri visited the tower from Wakanda, Okoye joining them, being the head of the Dora Milaje. Nobody had expected it from the young king, but it turns out, he had a song for such a competition. As the Wakandans exited the aircraft on the roof of the tower, an unmistakable tune started playing, and everyone knew, word had reached Wakanda of their theme song competition.

_ I hear the drums echoing tonight, but she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation. She’s coming in, 12:30 flight, the moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation. I stopped an old man along the way, hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies. He turned to me as if to say, ‘hurry boy, it’s waiting there for you. _

  “No, no, no! Who the fuck told you!?” Tony asked, face palming, with a strained tone to his voice.

  “My sister has been in contact with Sergeant Barnes for several months now, and he tells her many things, including the most recent competition that has come up within the Avengers. She passed the word onto me, and we have both been planning the perfect opportunity to use that song” T’Challa responded, smirking at Tony, while looking at his sister.

_ It’s gonna take a lot to take me away from you. There’s nothing that a hundred men or more could do. I bless the rains down in Africa. It’s gonna take some time to do the things we never have. _

__ “Okay, now not only is that song perfect for the king of an African country, but it’s also an iconic song, so I feel like those reasons together make T’Challa the current leader in this competition” Bucky said, after singing the chorus with Steve, which shocked everyone.

  “God, the grandpas know more music than I do, and that’s more disgraceful than the fact that I’m still in dead last!” Tony said, sounding more shocked than anything else at this point. 

  “You need to get with the times, Tony! You can’t let the old guys know more than we do!” Clint said, laughing.

  “Okay, but I do have to agree with the Winter Smoulder over there. Africa is a classic, and it’s too perfect not to make T’Challa in the lead” Tony said, giving in.

  “So that puts T’Challa in the lead, Wanda and Vision tied in second, Bucky and Clint tied in third, Sam and Strange tied for fourth, Nat in fifth, Pete and Bruce tied for sixth, and Tony in seventh. Sound about right?” Steve asked, making sure they still remembered the leaderboard. Everyone nodded, even Tony, though he did it with a scowl.

  “Good. Now, let’s resume with the reason the king and Shuri are here, shall we?” Steve said, making sure they stayed on task. 

 

  It took all of 10 minutes before the next song played. All the Avengers, including the recently arrived Wakandans were in the meeting room when  _ it _ played.

__ _ Ay!Fonsi DY! Oh. Oh no, oh no .Oh yeah! Diridiri, dirididi, daddy. Go! _

__ “Nope! Nope! Nope! Turn that off! I don’t care whose song that is, you are instantly put in dead last!” Tony said, covering his ears, as the song continued.

_ Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote. Tengo que bailar contigo hoy (DY). Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome. Muéstrame el camino que yo voy (Oh) _

__ “Come one, Mr. Stark! It’s a good song!” Pete said, smiling and dancing along as best he could, sitting in a chair.

_  Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal. Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan. Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (Oh yeah) Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal. Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan. Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (Oh yeah) _

__ “Pete, even I have to agree with Tony here. You played this song non-stop for a full week, as often as you could. As far as I’m concerned, this is a worse attempt than Tony’s!” Nat said, looking at Peter with an absolute flat affect.

_  Despacito _ \--- “Nope! F.R.I.D.A.Y, turn that off right the fuck now!” Steve said, yelling at F.R.I.D.A.Y. The song turned off almost instantly.

  “Okay, whose was that, as if we even need to ask” Bucky said, looking directly at Shuri, smirking at her, as she mirrored the look on her own face.

  “Excuse me” he said, and quickly left the meeting room, only to return 3 minutes later, wiping chalk off his right hand.

  “Did you put her in last place?” Tony asked, sounding excited to finally be free of the last place spot.

  “Nope. I put her just above you, but below Pete and Bruce. So you’re now in eighth, and their in sixth” Bucky said, smiling at Tony innocently.

  “Fair” said Steve, looking at Tony with the same face.

  “What-but...I… This system is rigged to all hell! You just want to see me lose!” Tony said, throwing his hands into the air.

  “Maybe, or maybe considering Shuri is like, 17 years old, she doesn’t know any better music. Consider it a pity spot” Bucky said, leaning over, and giving Shuri a high five.

  “Judges, I’d like to call sabotage. They are clearly in cahoots” Tony said, pointing at Bucky and Shuri.

  “Nope. I’m gonna go with Bucky on this one, Tony” Nat said, smirking at Tony.

  “Whatever. Let’s just continue with this damned meeting” Tony said, crossing his arms, and pouting. Everyone may or may not have laughed at him.

 

  A few days later, Thor showed up on the roof to an unmistakable tune.

_ Ah-ah, ah! Ah-ah, ah! _

__ “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me with this shit!” Tony yelled, when he got to the roof.

_ We come from the land of the ice and snow. From the midnight sun, where the hot springs flow the hammer of the gods. We’ll drive our ships to new lands, to fight the horde, and sing and cry; Valhalla, I am coming! _

  “Okay, firstly, Thor, how do you know Led Zeppelin. And secondly, how did you find out about our competition?” Steve asked, joining Tony and the rest of the Avengers on the roof, for the second time that week.

  “Of fucking course you know Led Zeppelin, Capsicle. I mean, you know everything else!” Tony said, sounding tired.

_ On we sweep with threshing oar. Our only goal will be the western shore _

__ “I heard this song playing in my last visit to New Asgard. Someone had me listen to it. I quite enjoyed it. But what is this competition you speak of, Steven?” Thor asked, sounding and looking confused. 

  “Nevermind. Just on the basis that he used Led Zeppelin, and he didn’t know about the competition, but still found the perfect song, Thor gets first place” Bucky said, laughing, and nobody objected. When they finally updated the board, Tony realized there was one name missing.

  “Hey, do you guys think Steve’s gonna add his own song, or does he not care?” Tony asked the Avengers in the living room, making sure Steve and Bucky weren’t around when he asked.

  “Knowing Steve, he’s just waiting to be the last, and he’s got some devious way to win” Sam said, and everyone nodded.

  “So, looks like we just have to wait for our final contender” Tony said, clapping his hands together.

  It was 2 weeks before Steve finally went through with his devious plan to win. He’d come up with it the day Nat challenged Tony, but he knew that in order to win, he’d have to be patient. And as one of the world’s leading authorities on waiting too long, he was more than skilled at being patient.

  It was a quiet day in the tower, nothing important or world ending was happening, so everyone was lounging in the living room together, watching a movie. (They decided on Hunchback of Notre Dame, which was multiple Avengers favorite disney movie) When suddenly, an unmistakable tune played, and everyone knew, Steve won.

_ Whose strong and brave, here to save the American way? Who vows to fight like a man for what's right night and day? Who will campaign door-to-door for America? Carry the flag shore to shore for America, from Hoboken to Spokane? The Star Spangled Man with a Plan! _

__ Steve just walked into the living room silently, with the largest, most mischievous smirk on his face, as he turned and looked at Tony, who silently stood up, and walked to the leaderboard.

_ We can't ignore there's a threat and a war we must win. Who'll hang a noose on the goose-stepping goons from Berlin? Who will indeed lead the call for America? Who'll rise or fall, give his all for America? Who's here to prove that we can? The Star Spangled Man with a Plan! _

__ Tony simply erased the entire board, and simply wrote “Steve (Cheater)”, covering the entire board, before turning around, and sitting back down in his chair. 

  “F.R.I.D.A.Y, stop project: One Song Win, please” Steve said to F.R.I.D.A.Y, and the music stopped. Steve simply smiled, and walked over to where Bucky was sitting on the couch, and sat down next to him, and joined his family in watching his favorite Disney movie, glad the competition was over.

 

Epilogue:

  Two weeks later, Steve and Bucky were finally ready to put their plan in place. They had been a couple for over 70 years, but, none of the Avengers knew that. Their relationship wasn’t a secret, but they didn’t do much together around the other Avengers. They had been trying to find the best way to tell their friends, but none of the ideas they had seemed like the right one. Until the theme song competition came up. They decided on a song, but all that was left was to find the right time to use it. 

  “Well, better now than never, right doll?” Bucky asked Steve, as they left their room that morning to eat breakfast with the rest of their friends.

  “Exactly” Steve said, smiling at him, as he grabbed Bucky’s metal hand, and squeezed it. They walked into the kitchen together, and sat down next to each other.

  “Morning, grandads.You’re up late” Tony said, from the other side of the table, drinking his 3rd cup of coffee.

  “Yeah, well, we wanted to leave you guys hanging, before we announced something” Steve said, smiling at Bucky, who smiled back.

  “And?” Clint asked, eating his pancakes.

  “F.R.I.D.A.Y, begin project: Starbucks” Bucky said, simply, smirking at the rest of the Avengers, and a song started playing.

_ Do you hear me, I'm talking to you. Across the water across the deep blue ocean. Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying. Boy I hear you, in my dreams, I feel your whisper, across the sea, I keep you with me in my heart. _

_ You make it easier when life gets hard. _

__ “No fucking way” Tony said, jaw dropping, as he realized the most obvious thing in the world.

  “What?” Clint asked, obviously still not getting it. Tony didn’t answer, just pointed at the ceiling, as the chorus started.

_ I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again. _

__ “How did we fucking miss that?” Tony said, sounding desperate.

  “They don’t know how long it takes, waiting for a love like this. Everytime we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss. I’ll wait for you, I promise you, I will” Steve and Bucky sang along with the song, and Clint finally gasped.

  “Wait, You two are an item?! Since when?!” he asked, gaping at Steve and Bucky.

_ I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again, lucky we're in love in every way. Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, lucky to be coming home someday. _

  “Since about 1934, when I was 16, and Buck was 17. It was my birthday, and we were watching the fireworks from the roof of my house” Steve said, smiling reminiscently. 

  “Did any of you guys know?” Tony asked, looking at the rest of the Avengers. Nat and Sam nodded.

  “I found out, because after that fiasco in Berlin a few years back, and we were heading to the airport, I walked in on them kissing. Haven’t been able to forget it, unfortunately” Sam, said, nonchalantly.

  “I figured it out just watching them around each other. I could tell” Nat said, emotionlessly.

_ And so I'm sailing through the sea, to an island where we'll meet. You'll hear the music fill the air, I’ll put a flower in your hair. _

 “Well, now I feel completely blind” Tony said, looking disappointed in himself.

  “Well, that’s not the only surprise” Bucky said, smiling at Steve, sitting at his right. Steve just looked back at Bucky, confused.

_ Though the breezes through the trees, move so pretty you're all I see. As the world keeps spinning round, you hold me right here right now _

  “Wait, there is?” he asked, and Bucky stood up.

  “We didn’t plan this one together. Steve, I’ve known you for as long as I can remember. Will you be with me till the end of the line?” Bucky asked, getting down on one knee, and revealing a gold band from the tiny box he’d hidden.

_ I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again _

  “Buck, the fact that you even have to ask shocks me. You already knew the answer 80 years ago” Steve said, smiling at Bucky, and Bucky stood up, leaned in, and kissed Steve, and all the Avengers clapped. Tony stood up, wordlessly, and walked over to the chalkboard. He erased (Cheater) and wrote “+ Bucky” and drew a few hearts around their names.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Links to the songs I used in this fic  
> Iron Man by Black Sabbath: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8aQRq9hhekA  
> Black Widow by Iggy Azalaea: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmncNaYn2gI  
> Signal Fire by Snow Patrol: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PwyESYGFnJ8  
> The Scientist by Coldplay: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s70OsXlDD94  
> I believe I can fly by R. Kelly: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LbUpPVOEkdA  
> Witch Doctor by Cartoons: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYgOlqinH7A  
> Me and my arrow by Harry Nilsson: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1n9QTkrkP0  
> Mr. Roboto by Styx: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51ybp_YFo7I  
> Everything she does is magic by the Police: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQ3unI6-aTI  
> Take the power back by Rage Against the Machine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APmUWC8S1_M  
> Africa by Toto: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qDLJ3pUZm9A  
> Despacito by Luis Fonsi: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ytzbr4SiKE  
> Immigrant song by Led Zepplelin: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=17CsLvJS4cc  
> Star Spangled Man with a plan by Alan Menken: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0uTh4VE30fw  
> Lucky I'm in love with my best friend by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQCY2zL0Jr8  
> Also, sorry if the links don't work! You can maybe copy and paste the links, or look up the song.


End file.
